Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-35349 describes an example of a conventional electric power tool. The electric power tool includes a power supply, a motor, and a voltage step-up unit for raising a voltage supplied from the power supply and supplying the raised voltage to the motor. In this structure, even when power capacity of the power supply is small, the output of the motor may be ensured in a preferable manner.
The electric power tool including the voltage step-up unit consumes power from the power supply more rapidly than an electric power tool including no voltage step-up unit. This increases the number of times the power supply is replaced.